


7:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You remember me attempting to protect you from the enemy in Metropolis earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	7:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You remember me attempting to protect you from the enemy in Metropolis earlier,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before Supergirl smiled and faded from view.

THE END


End file.
